


Engawa

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: It was rare for them to be seated like this during their travels, at ease in each other's arms on the engawa of a small house lent to them by a family they have helped in Ame. So as best as they could, they maximized the opportunity to rest, not as the neo-sannins of the shinobi world, but simply as Sasuke and Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Engawa

The air was crisp around them, and the sky a canvas of purple and pink tints. Two pairs of eyes remained fixed on the painted sky as the husband and wife exchanged hushed conversations, whiling away the remaining hours of the day.

It was rare for them to be seated like this during their travels, at ease in each other's arms on the engawa of a small house lent to them by a family they have helped in Ame. So as best as they could, they maximized the opportunity to rest, not as the neo-sannins of the shinobi world, but simply as Sasuke and Sakura.

“This is going to be my first fall outside of Konoha, Anata," Sakura said while adjusting her head against Sasuke's chest. "I didn’t expect it could be this cold, considering summer is just about to end."

Sasuke stared at his wife's form as his lone hand played with a few strands of her hair. Her back was against him so he couldn't see the expression on her face, but he simply hoped that it reflected content.

His eyes observed the courtyard in front of the engawa – vast, enchanting, homey – something that they wouldn't have as long as they were traveling on foot.

He wondered if Sakura yearned for dusks like this compared to continuously trailing across forests and mountains before the sun sets. He wondered if his wife dreamt of having a new home – a physical one – instead of camping outside and renting an inn from time to time. And he wondered if she had realized that he has taken away too much from her when he asked her to accompany him on his journey, causing her to abandon so many things that could've been hers.

He looked at her again, moving his arm to envelope her waist. He sighed. "Do you regret this?"

"Regret what?" Sakura placed her hand above his with her thumb moving in circular motions above his scarred knuckles.

Her husband remained silent.

Sakura turned to face him then. And as expected, there was a scowl on her face for she already knew where his question was coming from. "Sasuke-kun, if you think I regret being with my childhood crush turned into the love of my life every single day, then you aren't the prodigy they were describing you to be."

"Hn." With his lips curving upwards, he tapped her forehead until her frown was replaced with a grin.

"You know, you have to stop thinking as if I'm suffering just because we're not living the normal life any woman would want to have with her husband. I'm fine. We're fine this way, Anata."

"You deserve so much more, though. Yet I couldn't give you more."

His wife turned completely this time, lacing her arms around his torso and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "But you gave yourself to me, Sasuke-kun. That in itself is more than enough."

The wind breezed against their skin and allowed them to further enjoy the embrace of the early evening. Sasuke’s gaze turned to the sky once more, thanking the Heavens for giving him someone whose love for him is immeasurable, despite all that he was and all that he is. 

His thoughts brought him to that moonlit night he wanted to completely forget – the night that he left her small frame on a bench and her strong heart into pieces. It was clear as day when Sakura said that she would feel alone without him even with her family and friends around her. She even promised that she won’t let him regret being with her, because everyday would be a joy as long as they’re by each other’s side.

Sasuke fully understood the truth of those words now. After all, they both knew the pain of being away from each other, and now, they already experienced the joy of being together – not just as teammates, but also as husband and wife.

He tightened his arm around his wife while feeling her breath against his neck, thinking that she was already asleep.

However, she slightly startled him when she spoke again, “I think there’s nothing better than the other thing you gave to me though.”

“The other thing?” He glanced at her form, confusion written all over his face. 

Instead of getting a verbal response, Sakura only nuzzled his neck as her hand moved his and placed it gently on her stomach. “This,” she said softly, making Sasuke feel her smile against his neck.

Sasuke Uchiha was an esteemed prodigy of his generation, but at that exact moment, he seemed to have lost all the vocabulary that he knew while his eyes remained fixed on his and his wife’s hands.

At the silence, Sakura tilted her head to get a view of her husband’s face. “A-anata? Aren’t you–” Yet she was astonished with what she saw.

She has witnessed Sasuke’s tears on so many nights in the early months of their travels, ones that were due to anguish, fears, and past traumas that frequently visited him amidst his sleep. When they finally got married, she noticed how these tears slowly stopped manifesting.

Hence, she was surprised to see them again now, especially because she knew that these tears had nothing to do with anguish anymore.

“Hey,” she muttered with her other hand moving to his cheek to wipe away a stray tear with her thumb. “This is something that we made together, Sasuke-kun. So whenever thoughts that I’m not satisfied with the life that we have now still enter your mind, just think of this wonderful gift.”

Sasuke was still frozen in place as if he wasn’t done processing everything yet. And then his hand shakily stroked his wife’s stomach, realizing that indeed, this tiny bump wasn’t here a few weeks back. Glistening Rinnegan and Sharingan-activated eyes met Sakura’s, and albeit he still couldn’t find the right words to say in situations like this, he uttered, “You know what I feel for you, right?”

With a smile, Sakura gently nodded, releasing a tear of her own. The next thing she knew, Sasuke closed the distance between them and meshed his lips with hers, making her feel every bit of love and joy in his heart that he doesn’t often verbalize. Their hands were still atop her stomach until they pulled away.

Then, with heaving breaths and touching foreheads, Sasuke told his wife, “I’m glad it’s you, Sakura. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> o - o - o
> 
> August 2020 © AriannJS
> 
> o - o - o
> 
> Hiii guys! Here's some blank period domestic SS! How are you all? :) We’ve been under quarantine in the Philippines for 5 months now and it’s just really weird having to face this new normalcy for a long time. I hope you are all safe and healthy, and that somehow, my works bring a smile to your faces during this difficult time.
> 
> Please check out my newly posted works: SasuSaku x Ben&Ben Series and Midnight Figments (English Snippets). And for my Filipino SS moots, check out my Tagalog works: Panliligaw ni Sasuke and Iibig Lang Kapag Handa Na (Tagalog one-shots).
> 
> BTW, I am regularly posting SasuSaku snippets on Twitter before I compile and post them here, so if you want to see them first on the bird platform, you guys could follow me on @CoffeeAndSS (SS fan acct) and @AriannJS (main).
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to give me a boost through your reviews! I’d highly appreciate it! :) 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> \- A


End file.
